Two Roads Diverged
by GreySide58
Summary: Dean and Sam stumble into a motel late at night. Who's to know what happens next?


Author's Note: First of all this was inspired by a silly post on Facebook that basically said "If you could spend a month in any show, what show would it be?" so in short, I placed myself into Supernatural and I'm not sure where it'll go. My name is not Liza by the way.

Second, I don't know entirely where this is headed, so if there is anything you would like to see happen, let me know, I'm more than open to ideas and if I use an idea of yours I'll be sure to credit you.

Thank you for taking the time to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ I only own Liza.

Three in the morning was always the best hour. Everything went quiet, save the occasional late comer or late night, sometimes drunken, questions from a guest. With everything in order, she released a breath of smoke, watching the little bit of traffic that past in the night. She wrapped her long sweater tighter around her. The night held a chill. It had been awhile since it'd been on the cooler side, but fall was certainly approaching, her favorite time of year. Stubbing out the end of the cigarette with her shoe, Liza wandered back into the motel lobby. The TV was playing some horror movie quietly in the background as she returned to the back of the desk. Her book, yet another she bought from the drugstore, sat waiting beside her coffee for her. Settling into her chair, after making sure no calls had come from the guests, she opened to where she had left off.

She was almost through to the next chapter when the bell above the door dinged. With a soft sigh, she closed her book and prepared to greet her new guests. Liza struggled to withhold a gasp as she looked up at the two men.

"We need a room." The shorter of the two said with weariness in his voice, the other offered a half smile as he held his arm as if in pain.

"Um yes, of course." She went to the computer, looking for all openings, "One or two beds?" There was a desperation to ask what had happened. They were beaten and bruised. It was not a sight she was accustomed to seeing.

"Two please." The other said, once again with a sad, half smile. She quickly pulled up a room and produced a pair of keys.

"Room 18, you need anything else...maybe ice?" The last part was added in slight hesitation, afraid she'd overstepped some bound. Instead however there came a smile from the other man and she swore she saw a sparkle in his greenish eyes.

[b][i]Winchester POV[/i][/b]

Dean gave the woman a smile, although a weary one. The last hunt had been brutal, two demons and a poltergeist. There'd been moments he was sure they wouldn't make it, though he kept all those thoughts to himself. They'd been in worse fights, this, as the black knight would say, had ended with merely a flesh wound...or two.

"Ice would be awesome, beautiful." His smile grew a little wider as he watched a blush spread across her pale, freckled cheeks.

Sam could hardly contain an eye roll at his brother's attempt to flirt. It was too late for him to deal with one of Dean's conquests. He was sore and tired and needed to get his shoulder back in place. The last thing he wanted was a tat for tat with a random check in clerk.

[b][i]Liza's POV[/i][/b]

Liza felt her cheeks warm. She hated and loved compliments. Especially working third, she knew she should have been use to weird compliments. Too many drunks and creepy men on business trips came through here.

"It's down two doors from you. There's towels in your room if you want to use those." She paused, ready to hand them their keys, when a thought struck her.

"Stay here, just a moment." Liza didn't wait before making her way into the back room. It would probably remain a mystery, as she was way too skittish to ask for answer, but these guys were obviously hurt and needed some sort of assistance. Since she could remember she had always been a sucker for a sorry face. After a moment of looking, she found the first aid kit and took it out of the small cabinet it resided in.

"You can use this."

[b][i]Winchester POV[/b][/i]

Sam took the ice pack gratefully and bid her an appreciative greeting before they picked up their bags and took off to the room. He feel himself dragging from pure exhaustion, ready to remedy wounds and crawl into bed. For a brief moment in time, there was no immediate threat. There would still be research while they settled for a couple days, recovering and rejuvinating, because it was never good to sit dormant no matter how much they wanted it. This was their lives and chances were it probably would be for life. Both of them had tried the "quiet" life, but it always ended for the worse.

"So that girl at the desk..."

"Shut up, Dean, I'm too tired." Sam sank into the edge of the bed, every muscle in his body crying out in pain.

"I was gonna say she was nice." He chuckled as he came to stand in front of his brother.

"Get ready, Sasquatch." Sam took a deep breath, ready for the pain to come and for his arm to be back in its place. Dean did it quick and with ease after so many years of practice. Sometimes, not so often anymore, he use to imagine he was fixing a simple football injury but he knew better, for one Sam was not a football player. The gentle giant preferred his books.

Sam grimaced with pain and nodded as Dean handed him the ice pack from the check in clerk. While he was sure there was more going through his brother's brain, he'd been right, the girl was nice. Most of time when they came in all battered they'd get a look of disgust or disinterest. Sometimes they'd get a look of sympathy, but no one ever took any sort of interest. Whoever the check in clerk was, she had a kindness about her that was rare to be seen in their line of work.

"I say we hit the sack, I'm done for, man." Dean nodded from his bed, already stripped down to his boxers. Bruises lined his torso, he'd shower later to alleviate some of the muscular pain, for now he wanted sleep, even if it was just a few hours, these days it was rare to get a full nights sleep.


End file.
